Black Magic
by i'mnotcrazy82
Summary: That old black magic has me in its spell" House and Cuddy at a Halloween Fundraiser...Huddy. Contains smut...


_Okay, so I re-wrote this from a chapter in my 160 themes thread (known here as **My Life**, if you're interested) over at the fox site. I had several requests to lengthen it, so I did. I hope you all enjoy it! The great thing about that story, is that all the "chapters" can be taken individually. This is the only one that I've re-written...and it was only by popular demand. It stands on its own, which is why I'm posting it as a one-shot.  
_

_It's the same time frame as my 160 themes, roughly season five, with Birthmarks being the last canon episode. House and Cuddy are in a secret relationship. The rest is just my imagination...I hope you like it..._

_It may be a little OOC...sorry for that...  
_

_I own nothing._

**_Black Magic  
_**

Cuddy stood in front of the mirror, pulling the gold metallic shawl around her thin shoulders. She ran her fingers through the long, loose, raven curls, smiling to herself. Her dark hair and exotic features let themselves well to her costume. A long, swirling black skirt fell to the tops of a pair of brown leather boots. The top few buttons of her red blouse were undone, showing off more cleavage than she normally would have dared. A belt of thick gold links encircled her narrow waist, accentuating her curves. She wore large gold hoops in her ears, and then gold bracelets wrapped themselves around her wrists.

She twirled in front of the mirror, allowing the thick folds of her skirt to dance around her calves. She was ready. Wilson was picking her up at 5 to go to the hospital's Halloween fundraiser. Since they were both single, and House wouldn't be caught dead there, they decided that it would be better to go together, as friends, rather than showing up alone. She couldn't wait.

She always liked fall and Halloween. With the crisp autumn air, and the beautiful colors, the season seemed to fit her. She looked goods in the warm red, golds, and browns of her fall attire, and Halloween was one of the few times of year she was able to embrace a bit of fantasy and whimsy. She usually had no time to be creative, but the annual Halloween fundraiser offered her that opportunity.

She heard a knock at the door, and she smiled when she opened it. "Hi Wilson." She smiled at his costume. Who would have known that the mild mannered oncologist made such a great cowboy. He wore a yellow plaid shirt, worn blue jeans, and scuffed brown leather boots. A tooled leather belt encircled his waist, and he wore a brown cowboy hat and brown duster.

His warm brown eyes widened slightly when he saw her costume. "Wow, Lisa. You look, beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, James. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Are we taking my car, or yours?" He asked, holding the door open for her.

"Mine," she told him. They climbed in, and they headed to the hospital.

They walked inside the hospital, and she had to smile. The foyer was decorated to look like the entrance to a haunted house, with wisps of cotton batting hanging low over everyone's head. A fog machine was pumping out thick cool smoke, so the floor was impossible to see. Wilson quickly said his goodbye's, and he headed over to bar.

She quickly adapted to the role of greeter, and she circulated the room. She smiled and shook hands with all of the department heads, save one, and she did the same with all of the large donors. She circled the room, admiring the fantastic costumes that everyone was wearing. Everyone seemed to have really gotten into the spirit of the night.

After a few hours of making small talk and greeting people, she finally made it to the bar. Wilson was leaning against it, his hat tipped back on his head, flirting with a young nurse dressed in a form fitting lilac gown. Her long curly blond hair hung down her back, and she wore iridescent wings. She looked every bit the fairy that she had dressed in.

"Lisa!" he grinned at her, a Jack and Coke in his hand. "This is...this is...this is Samantha." The pretty nurse blushed and mumbled a hello. She nearly laughed at him. He was just past the tipsy stage of drunkenness. She hoped Samantha had planned on taking him home. After all, she didn't want him puking in her car. He couldn't hold his drink at all, as they had found out on more than one occasion.

The bartender, dressed like Johnny Depp in the _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie, grinned at her. "Arrrrr, milady," he growled, trying to get into character, "Wha' be ye drinkin' on t'is fine ev'ing." He winked at her, and she had to laugh. "Cap'n and coke." When he passed her the drink, she noticed that he had written a number on the napkin. Shocked, she blushed deeply, and she swallowed nearly half her drink.

"Sssso, Lisa," Wilson giggled at his stutter, "Where's House? Free booze, I thought he'd be here."

She shook her head. "I know, but I don't see him here. I doubt he'd enjoy this, though. Too much creativity and imagination for his rational mind. It'd go into overload."

Wilson choked on his drink with laugher, and Samantha rubbed his back, concerned. Cuddy grinned, and she took that moment to mumble her goodbyes, leaving the two at the bar. She smiled; at least Wilson wouldn't be going home alone.

For the next few hours, she circulated the room, greeting people right and left. She stopped for a few minutes to talk to Kutner, who was dressed in an elaborate Klingon costume. His date was dressed up in a _Star Trek _officer's uniform. He seemed shocked that she had known his rank by his armor, and he laughed when she told him that one of her favorite shows was _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. He had walked away with a new level of admiration for his boss' boss.

Next, she saw Foreman and Thirteen, but she didn't stop to chat with them. They were hanging out in a dark corner, not making out, but observing the crowd. She was dressed like Selene from _Underworld_, and Foreman was dressed like Blade. Both looked good in black leather. They nodded at her, and she smiled at them before moving on.

She spotted Taub dancing with his wife. They were both in Renaissance era clothing, and if she had to guess, they were Lancelot and Guinevere.

She wandered around the room, spotting Cameron and Chase holding hands near the small stage that they had set up for the band. Chase was looking adorable in a rugby uniform, and Cameron was dressed in a cheerleader's outfit, complete with short skirt. They smiled at her, and they said hellos before she wandered back to the bar to get another drink.

She was lonely, and she realized that everyone had paired up for the evening. She ordered another Cap'n and Coke, and she put up with the ridiculous bartender flirting with her. She glanced at the entrance, hoping that a limping figure would come in and save her from the situation she had gotten herself into.

She was nursing her drink, and she jumped when her pager went off. She checked the number, and she frowned when she realized it was her own office. She set the drink on the bar, and she muttered her apologies to the bartender. She made her way to the office, wondering what was going on.

The office was completely dark, and the blinds for the windows had been drawn shut, not allowing any of the security light from outside in. She reached for the light switch, but she heard a rough voice whisper, "don't"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, "Wha...?"

"Shhhhh," his voice purred in her ear. "Don't turn on the lights."

"House?" she whispered, her heart thumping in her chest. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe," he turned her around, and in the faint light coming in through the blinds on the door, he looked her up and down. "You look ridiculous in that get up." He met her eyes, "but you're still sexy as hell." He drew her to himself, and the band began to play "That Ol' Black Magic." Slowly, he began to sway to the music, trying not to move his leg too much. "I wish....I wish I could take you out on the dance floor, so I could give you what you deserve, but I can't. You just gotta deal with this."

She rested her head on his chest. "I'm just happy to be here." She knew that he would have been insecure on the dance floor, and even more out of place in the atmosphere. "I wish it could always be like this." She could hear his heart beating through his t-shirt. She could hear the music filter through the door. It was muffled, but she could still make out the lyrics.

_That old black magic has me in its spell  
That old black magic that you weave so well  
Icy fingers up  
and down my spine  
The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine_

_The same old tingle that I feel  
inside  
When that elevator starts its ride  
Down and down I go, round and round I go  
Like a leaf that's  
caught in the tide _

She was shocked when she heard House sing. He had a very nice voice, and he practically crooned the words to her. She lifted her head off his chest, and she met his eyes. They were bright, and fixed on hers.

_I should stay away but what can I do  
I hear your name, and I'm aflame  
Aflame with  
such a burning desire  
That only your kiss can put out the fire_

_You are the lover that I've waited for_

_The mate that fate had me created for  
And every time your lips meet mine _

He leaned in, and he pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, then harder. His hands tightened their grip on her hips, and she moaned, parting her lips for him. Their tongues danced around each other, and her hands roamed across his broad shoulders. The broke for air, and for a moment, all he could do was look at her, then, he leaned in and planted soft kisses along her jaw. He murmured in her ear:

_  
Baby down and down I go,  
all around I go  
In a spin, loving the spin that I'm in  
Under that old black magic called love _

A gasp caught in her throat, and she tilted her head, giving him more access. "We gotta keep this quiet," he whispered, as he nibbled along her neck.

"Keep what quiet," she whispered, surprised at how her voice squeaked out. She felt him tug on the soft cotton top, and he pulled it out of the belt. "You know what." She did gasp as she felt the chilled air hit her exposed chest. "Naughty Cuddy," he murmured, mesmerized, "No bra tonight. You're such a bad girl." He took one of her nipples in his mouth, and he sucked gently on it.

She felt a hot wetness pool between her thighs. She clawed his jacket off, wanting him naked. While continued to fondle and suck her breasts, she tried blindly to unbuckle his belt. Finally, frustrated as she was, he stopped worshiping her breasts, and he pulled his t-shirt off. He unbuckled her belt, and he tugged her skirt down to the floor, revealing her lacy black thong. He tucked his fingers in the obscenely thin waistband, and he gently lowered them to the floor.

He backed her up to her desk, and he cleared a spot for her. She sat down on it, and he attacked her mouth once again, his fingers dancing along her smooth thighs. He gently spread her legs, and while his tongue was tickling the roof of her mouth, his fingers began to press in her wetness. "God, Cuddy, You're so fucking wet. I knew I was good, but..." he moaned, breaking off the kiss for a second.

She took the opportunity to work his belt buckle, and in a matter of seconds, she had pushed his jeans and boxers down to the floor. She pushed him into her desk chair, and he looked at her, surprised. She hopped off the desk, and he had a quizzical look on his face. "Cuddy, what are yo....ahhhhh," he moaned as she took him in her mouth.

She ran her tongue from his base to the tip, encircling the tip. She gave him a playful wink, then she

took his length in her mouth. She began to suck him, moving up and down his hard cock, while her hand cupped and tickled his balls. He groaned again, running his fingers through her long dark hair. "Lisa," he moaned, closing his eyes.

She continued to pleasure him, but he caught her shoulders. She stopped, and looked up at him, confused. "I'm not a kid anymore. I don't want to leave you out of the fun," he winked at her, and he watched as she got off her knees. He looked deep in her eyes, and then he pressed his mouth to hers again, backing her once again to the desk. She sat back up, and he pushed her legs apart. He slowly entered her, moaning his pleasure at the feeling of her slick velvety walls around him.

She moaned and arched against him, pressing her breasts to his lightly haired chest. She wrapped her legs around him, and she met his rhythm, leaning back to give him better access. He kissed her neck, moaning into her shoulder. He quickened his pace, and he watched as her eyes rolled back. He pressed his mouth to hers, catching her moans in his throat. It wasn't long after he felt her tense around him, that he came as well, filling her.

He rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "Lisa," he murmured, kissing her softly. "You gotta learn to be quieter."

She smiled meeting his lips. "I will if you will." He stepped back, and he began to dress. He tossed her her skirt and top, and they reluctantly began to cover up. He picked up her lacy black panties, and he began to twirl them around his index finger.

"I'm keeping these," he said with a grin as he tucked them in his jacket pocket. He grinned as he watched her as she cinched her belt. "You look like you've been well fucked." He ran a finger along her jaw. "Have fun at the rest of the party." He winked, and he slipped out the door, leaving her looking mortified.

She spent the rest of the evening sitting in the shadows, thinking about the man who had put a spell on her.

THE END


End file.
